


All The Pretty Little Ponies

by steggyistruelove



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Steggy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission and spends some time with his best little girl.





	All The Pretty Little Ponies

It is well past midnight when he stumbles in bruised and completely exhausted from his mission, three days of being away from home feels like an eternity, the apartment is quiet at this hour. And all Steve wants to do is collapse into his bed and sleep for a year.

That's when he hears it, the soft fussy sounds coming from the room at the end of the hall. So soft that only his acute hearing picks it up. With an exhausted sigh Steve changes course and pushes open the door quietly. As much as he longs for the comforts of his bed, that can wait, the occupant of the room is far more important.

The night-light glows dimly from it's place on the dresser, casting silhouettes of swans and butterflies over the pale pink walls as it turns. The carousel music box that Howard had sent as a gift has gone quiet for the night, it's leaping ponies frozen in place. It's calming stepping into the room, and Steve feels at ease as he closes the door silently behind him.

The fussy noises get louder, as Steve steps inside and leans over the railing of the crib that is pushed up against the far wall.

"There she is," Steve murmurs looking down on the fussy occupant who is rubbing at her eyes with tiny fists. "There's my girl, come here, Sarah." He scoops up his baby girl and holds her close to his chest so that she can hear his heart beating. Sarah's fussing quiets slightly, but she still whimpers against Steve's broad chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Steve asks the infant as if she can respond, easing himself down in the rocking chair, grateful for the chance to rest his aching body. And confident in the knowledge that he'd made the world safer for the little girl in his arms.

"I have nightmares too, but they're just dreams, they can't hurt you. Daddy won't let them." Sarah lets out a louder whimper, almost a cry. "Don't cry, Sarah-Bear, Daddy's here," Cooing softly Steve reached for the music box, turning the key three times before setting it down to play. The carousel spins and the ponies leap on their poles as the music box plays. He knows the melody, Peggy sings it to their daughter every night, a lullaby about pretty ponies. Humming softly along with the music box, Steve rocks Sarah in the rocking chair until she quieted and snuggled into Steve's chest before drifting off to sleep once more.

As tired and sore as he is, Steve finds that he can not put Sarah back in her crib, so he stays and rocks her, drifting off himself, sometime around three in the morning. Peggy finds them still there the next morning, father and daughter sleeping away, safe and sound in the nursery.


End file.
